


Joy In Repetition

by nyctanthes



Series: Prompt Ficlets [5]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctanthes/pseuds/nyctanthes
Summary: Ficlet written for the 2018-19 Three Sentence Ficathon hosted on DW by rthstewart. In response to a prompt from brightandravenous: Any fandom. Any character.I can make you want me, make you need me, make you mine.





	Joy In Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for the 2018-19 Three Sentence Ficathon hosted on DW by rthstewart. In response to a prompt from brightandravenous: Any fandom. Any character. _I can make you want me, make you need me, make you mine._

He can’t remember the specifics of being fifteen, not even his own fifteen. A mercy, he supposes, as fifteen was a time of blue skies, green grass and yellow sun; of red apples, golden pancakes and rain that you thoughtlessly raised a hood against instead of lifting your face to the sky and relishing its patter on your cheeks. A time of freedom and possibility and love, though at the time he saw it mostly as duty and suffocation and fear.

But he knows what - who - he likes _now_ ; even if he can’t have her, even if he’s lost her (even if, in his arrogance and lack of judgment, his threadbare trust and infinite weariness he threw her away.)

And if, more than twice fifteen, having seen what he’s seen, done what he's done, he finds her - it - hard to resist, than how hard could it be to get his younger (softer, kinder, needier, hopeful, better) self to follow its lead, to do what he needs him to do across a vast ocean of time that, these days, it seems everyone but him can travel? She - it - puts her hand on his shoulder and answers him: "Not hard at all.”


End file.
